Kingdom Hearts 3: Frozen World (First Visit) 1
by RoxaStrife
Summary: Hanya sekedar fans script iseng. Bercerita tentang Riku dan Sora mengunjungi Arandelle
1. Chapter 1

Ini adalah fic saya tentang Kingdom Hearts yg ke 2 semoga dapat menyenangkan hati para readers ;)

_**KINGDOM HEARTS 3: FROZEN WORLD (FIRST VISIT)**_

Suatu malam, Elsa dan Anna sedang bermain salju menggunakan sihir Elsa. Tetapi, sebuah kejadian tak terduga terjadi. Anna terkena sihir Elsa dibagian kepala. Raja segera membawa Anna kepada Trolls. Saat Trolls mencoba untuk menyembuhkan Anna tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya misterius jatuh ditengah-tengah mereka. Sang raja, dan para Trolls pun kaget. Tenyata, itu adalah Mickey dan Star Shard miliknya.

"satu lagi, bukan pendaratan yang mulus." Gerutu Mickey.

"Permisi, siapa kau?" tanya sang raja.

"Oh! Namaku Mickey." Jawab Mickey.

"Ahh… aku merasakan sebuah kekuatan dalam dirimu." Sela Grand Pabbie.

"benarkah?" tanya Mickey.

"ya. Aku membutuhkan kekuatan itu untuk menyembuhkan anak ini. Bolehkah aku meminta sedikit kekuatanmu untuk menyembuhkan anak ini?" tanya Grand Pabbie.

"ya. Tentu saja!"

Mickey pun meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Grand Pabbie. Sebuah penglihatan muncul.

"Yang Mulia, kita tidak memiliki cara lain selain menghilangkan ingatan Anna tentang kekuatan Elsa."

"Aku mengerti. Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan." Jawab Raja.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menghilangkan semua ingatan Anna tentang kekuatan Elsa. Tapi, jangan khawatir. Akan aku biarkan ingatan waktu bahagia mereka saat bersama."

"Dia tidak akan ingat bahwa aku punya kekuatan?" tanya Elsa.

"Elsa. Kekuatanmu memiliki keindahan didalamnya. Tetapi, terdapat juga sebuah kehancuran besar dialamnya. Kau harus belajar untuk mengontrolnya. Dan ketakutan akan menjadi musuhmu." Jelas Grand Pabbie.

"Dia akan belajar untuk mengendalikannya. Dalam kurun waktu, kami akan memecat beberapa pegawai, menutup pintu istana, dan menjauhkannya dari semua orang termasuk Anna."

"Jangan khawatir Elsa. Kau hanya harus belajar untuk mengendalikannya. Sehingga kau-"

Saat Mickey berbicara, tiba-tiba saja Star Shard milik Mickey bersinar.

"oh tidak! Jangan sekarang! Maaf semuanya. Kelihatannya aku harus pergi."

"Tunggu! Sebelum kau pergi, aku ingin kau memiliki ini sebagai tanda terima kasih kami pada kau.

Sang raja memberikan sebuah cincin melambangkan tanda kerajaan Arandelle.

"Terima kasih. Aku sangat menghargainya. Baiklah! Aku akan pergi, jaga diri kalian baik-baik."

Star Shard pun membawa Mickey ke dunia lain.

(12 TAHUN KEMUDIAN)

Riku dan Mickey tiba di Arandelle.

"kelihatannya disini terlihat damai." Kata Riku.

"Tunggu dulu Riku! Kelihatannya aku pernah kemari sebelumnya."

Di jarak yang cukup jauh, mereka mendengar teriakan.

"Apa itu?"

"Suaranya berasal dari arah sana!" Riku menunjuk ke sebuah hutan. Mereka bergegas lari menuju asal suara teriakan tersebut. Setela sampai, mereka melihat para Trolls yang sedang diserang oleh Heartless.

"Heartless! Seperti yang kuduga!" Riku mengeluarkan Keybladenya.

Mickey lalu melihat Grand Pabbie sedang tersungkur.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mickey.

"Mickey… lama tidak bertemu…" jawab Grand Pabbie dengan suara pelan.

"Jangan khawatir! Kami akan melindungi kalian!" Mickey mengeluarkan Keybladenya. Dia dan Riku pun bertarung melawan Heartless. Mereka pun akhirnya mengalahkan semua Heartless itu.

"Kelihatannya aku salah dibagian 'damai'." Kata Riku.

"Terima kasih. Kalian berdua telah menyelamatkan kami semua." Kata Grand Pabbie.

"Bagaimana keadaan Elsa?" tanya Mickey."

BERSAMBUNG…

Maaf jika terlalu pendek. Saya pertama akan membuat One-Shot. Tetapi, saya putuskan untuk menjadikannya chapter per chapter. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Stay tune guys!


	2. Chapter 2

HUAAAA! Akhirnya update juga! Maaf untuk update yg terlalu lama, tanpa basa basi lg, ini dia lanjutannya hehe.

_**KINGDOM HEARTS 3: FROZEN WORLD (FIRST VISIT)**_

Grand Pabbie: Kau tidak tahu? Raja dan ratu telah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu. Dan Elsa… dia sudah dewasa sekarang. Hari ini dia akan dinobatkan sebagai ratu Arandelle.

Mickey: Apa? Mereka meninggal? Kalai begitu, bagaimana keadaan Elsa dan kekuatannya? Apa dia sudah mempelajari cara untuk mengontrolnya?

Grand Pabbie: Aku tidak tahu. Dia tidak pernah datang kemari, dan kita tidak mau datang kesana.

Mickey lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan berpikir.

Mickey: Riku, kita tidak boleh pergi dari dunia ini dahulu. Aku tidak bisa pergi sebelum aku tahu situasi kerajaan itu.

Riku: Baiklah, kalau itu penting. Ayo!

Grand Pabbie: Tunggu! Sebelum kau pergi, aku mau memberikan kau sesuatu, sebagai tanda terima kasih kami kepada kalian. Ini akan membuat kehangatan didalam hati kalian hidup, tak peduli sedingin apapun badai yang kalian hadapi.

Grand Pabbie memberikan mereka 2 kalung dengan Kristal api.

Mickey: Terima kasih banyak! Tapi, sekarang kami harus pergi.

Riku dan Mickey berjalan di hutan dan akhirnya sampai di Arandelle. Saat sedang berjalan di sebuah jembatan, mereka menabrak Anna, yang sedang berlari di kota.

Anna: Hi! Senang bertemu denganmu!

Dia terus berjalan, tanpa menghiraukan respon Mickey.

Riku: Siapa dia?

Mickey: Kurasa dia putri Anna, adik dari Elsa.

Riku: yah, dia terlihat ceria. Tapi, kenapa gerbang itu ditutup? Bukankah orang-orang harusnya sudah kemari?

Riku mengetuk gerbangnya. Seorang penjaga yang berdiri di atas berteriak kepada mereka.

Penjaga: Siapa disana, dan apa urusan kalian kemari?

Mickey: kami kemari untuk bertemu Ratu Elsa.

Penjaga: Yang mulia tidak menerima tamu. Para tamu dipersilahkan masuk ketika acara penobatan dimulai. Silahkan pergi!

Mickey: Tunggu! Apa ini akan merubah sikapmu?

Mickey mengeluarkan cincin kerajaan yang berlambang Arandelle dan menunjukkannya kepada penjaga.

Penjaga: itu cincin kerajaan! Buka gerbangnya, 2 tamu penting sudah tiba! Ruangan ratu berada di lantai dua. Tapi, aku ragu kalau dia akan membiarkan kalian masuk.

Mickey dan Riku memasuki kastil, dan menemukan pintu menuju ruangan Elsa. Mickey mengetuknya, tapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Dia mencoba gagang pintunya, tapi tidak bergerak.

Mickey: kelihatannya dikunci.

Riku: biar kucoba. Lagipula, ada sesuatu yang tidak kau beritahu kepadaku. Kekuatan apa yang Elsa mili-

Riku terjatuh kedalam ruangan saat pintunya hancur. Ternyata tidak dikunci, hanya beku.

Mereka melihat kalau seluruh ruangan itu tertutup es.

Riku: lupakan… dan kelihatannya kekuatan itu diluar kendali.

Elsa: siapa disana? Apa yang kau inginkan?

BERSAMBUNG

Hadeh, chapter ke 2 selesai juga. Maaf atas update yg terlalu lama. Saya akhirnya bisa membuka Fanfiction lagi, karena waktu itu sempat di block. Maaf kalo ada typo, hehe silahkan review!


	3. Chapter 3

Nah, sudah update hehe, silahkan di baca

_**KINGDOM HEARTS 3: FROZEN WORLD (FIRST VISIT)**_

Mickey: Yang mulia! Aku Mickey. Kita pernah bertemu sekali, saat kau masih muda.

Elsa: ya… kurasa aku ingat.

Mickey: ini temanku Riku. Aku sungguh minta maaf, Yang mulia. Seandainya aku tau…

Elsa: Tidak apa-apa… tapi tolong, pergilah dan jangan beri tau siapapun tentang apa yang baru saja kau lihat. Aku tak mau melukai kalian.

Riku: melukai kami? Apa maksudmu? Es ini bahkan tidak dingin sama sekali.

Elsa: terima kasih. Kau sungguh baik, tapi-

Riku: tidak, aku bersungguh-sungguh! Aku berdiri di sebuah ruangan yang tertutup es, tapi aku tidak merasakan apapun.

Elsa: apa?

Mickey: karena kau menyebutnya, aku juga merasa hangat. Pasti karena Kristal api ini.

Elsa: maksudmu… kau bahkan tidak merasakan ini?

Elsa mengeluarkan sedikit es kearah Mickey. Tapi es itu meleleh saat menyentuhnya.

Elsa: kau… kebal terhadap kekuatanku?

Elsa berjalan dengan pelan kearah Mickey dan Riku. Dia berlutut, dan memeluk Mickey sambil menangis dengan pelan.

Elsa: maafkan aku. Tapi… selama 12 tahun… aku bisa menyentuh seseorang lagi… tanpa takut melukai mereka.

Riku menghampiri Elsa dan memegang pundaknya.

Riku: tidak apa-apa. Dan kami kemari untuk menolongmu.

Elsa: bagaimana?

Mickey: pertama, kita akan menolongmu di acara penobatan. Setelah itu, kita akan memikirkan cara agar kau bisa mengontrol kekuatanmu.

Elsa: baiklah… jika kau bilang begitu.

Pada waktu yang sama…..

Sora, Donald, dan Goofy tiba di Arandelle. Mereka memulai perjalan mereka di kota. Mereka melihat orang-orang sedang berlari menuju kastil dengan buru-buru.

Sora: apa yang terjadi?

Donald: haruskah kita bertanya kepada seseorang?

Duke dari Weselton sedang berjalan ditemani oleh 2 penjaganya.

Sora: permisi, tuan. Kami baru saja tiba kemari, dan kami ingin tau apa yang sedang terjadi.

Duke: ya ampun, kau benar-benar tidak tau? Hari ini adalah hari penobatan sang ratu! Apa yang bahkan kau lakukan disini jika kau tidak tau? Bah, aku tidak peduli, aku bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk mendengarkanmu.

Duke berjalan menjauh bersama penjaganya.

Sora: baiklah, terima kasih! Hari penobatan, huh…

Donald: bagaimana menurutmu, Sora? Haruskah kita kesana?

Goofy: tapi Donald, kita tidak diundang. Kita bahkan tidak mengenal ratunya.

Sora: ya, Goofy benar. Lagipula, kita tidak punya waktu.

Donald: terserah…

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar orang yang memanggil pertolongan dan mengatakan ada monster di dermaga.

Goofy: monster? Mungkinkah…

Sora: Heartless. Ayo!

Di dermaga mereka melihat Heartless menyerang orang-orang. Dan, beberapa dari mereka telah memojokkan Anna.

Sora: ayo teman-teman, dia membutuhkan pertolongan kita!

Sora, Donald dan Goofy menerobos Heartless itu yang menyerang Anna, dan mengepungnya untuk melindunginya.

Sora: jangan khawatir, serahkan pada kami!

Sora dan yang lain bertarung dan mengalahkan semua Heartless itu.

Sora: yah, kurasa itu yang terakhir.

Tapi, satu Heartless, tanpa disadari, masih hidup. Dia hendak menyerang Anna dari belakang, saat Hans muncul dan menyerang Heartless tersebut dengan pedangnya.

Hans: maaf kalau aku terlambat.

Sora: tidak apa-apa. Kami terbiasa mengalahkan mereka.

Anna: oh, aku hampir lupa. Hi, aku Anna. Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku.

Sora: sama-sama. Aku Sora. Ini Donald dan itu Goofy. Jadi, kau adalah putrid Arandelle?

Anna: yah, aku bukan PUTRI yang seperti itu. Yang akan mengadakan acara penobatannya adalah Elsa, kakakku. Hey, maukah kalian ikut? Denganku, kalian pasti boleh masuk.

Donald: terima kasih, tapi kami tidak punya waktu dan-

Sora: Donald, tidak baik menolak undangannya begitu saja. Terima kasih, Yang Mulia. Kami dengan senang hati akan datang.

Anna: bagus! Tapi, satu hal, kalian boleh memanggilku Anna.

Sora dan yang lain menemani Anna melewati kota dan menyebrangi jembatan. Mereka sekarang berjalan di halaman kastil.

Sora: hey, Anna! Apa ada kesempatan bagi kami untuk bertemu dengan kakakmu?

Anna: yah, aku bisa mencobanya. Tapi yang sebenarnya, aku bahkan tidak bisa bertemu dengan kakakku.

Goofy: benarkah? Kenapa itu?

Anna: kami sangat dekat saat kami masih anak-anak. Tapi, dia tiba-tiba menjauhkan dirinya dari ku dan tidak member tahu alasannya.

Donald: keterlaluan…

Anna: aku tahu. Aku pikir bahwa hal-hal akan berubah saat orang tua kami meninggal. Sebenarnya, aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali kita berbicara.

Sora: orang tuamu meninggal? Aku turut berduka.

Anna: ya, aku merindukan mereka. Tapi, yang paling aku rindukan adalah, waktu dimana saat aku dan Elsa sangat dekat. Aku harap setidaknya dia member tahuku kenapa tapi dia terus menghindariku.

Mereka memasuki kastil, dan bergabung dengan pesta dansa di ruang dansa.

Pelayan: Putri Anna, darimana saja kau? Kami telah menunggumu. Kau harus berada di samping kakakmu.


	4. Chapter 4

Wah, saya rasa updatenya cukup cepat hehe silahkan menikmati!

_**KINGDOM HEARTS 3: FROZEN WORLD (FIRST VISIT)**_

Sora melihat Riku dan Mickey di ruangan tersebut, berdiri disamping Elsa.

Sora: Apa aku melihat dengan benar? Riku dan raja Mickey ada disini?

Goofy: Aku melihat mereka juga! Yang Mulia!

Donald dan Goofy mulai menerobos keramaian untuk melihat Mickey. Riku dan Sora berjalan di samping ruang dansa untuk bertemu. (Dalam bagian ini, Anna sedang berbicara dengan Elsa, mereka tertawa bersama dan Duke of Weselton mengajak Elsa untuk berdansa, tapi dia menolaknya dan akhirnya berdansa dengan Anna.)

Riku: Sora! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?

Sora: Aku baru menanyakan hal yang sama. Jadi kau yang menjaga ratu disini.

Riku: Yah, Mickey dan Elsa adalah teman lama. Jadi, dia meminta kami untuk menjadi pengawal pribadinya.

Sora: Tunggu! Dia meminta teman lamanya untuk menjadi pengawal pribadinya, tapi sama sekali tidak bicara dengan adiknya?

Riku: Ku akui, itu sedikit aneh. Tapi dia punya alasan tersendiri.

Sora: Bernakah? Apa alasannya?

Riku: Yah, ceritanya cukup panjang. Akan aku ceritakan nanti saat kita punya waktu. Tapi, maukah kau bertemu dengan ratu?

Sora: Baiklah.

Riku membawa Sora untuk bertemu dengan Elsa.

Riku: Yang Mulia, aku mau kau bertemu dengan temanku Sora.

Sora: Hai!

Elsa: Senang bertemu denganmu.

Riku menunjuk ke arah Duke yang menyeret Anna ke lantai dansa.

Riku: Apa tadi yang barusan?

Elsa: Yah, aku menghindari ajakan dansanya. Tapi, kurasa aku membuat adikku marah.

Mereka melihat Duke "berdansa" dan Anna mencoba untuk mengikutinya yang membuat Sora, Riku dan Elsa tertawa.

Riku: Kau tahu, aku merasa kasihan dengan adikmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa karena itu terlihat sangat lucu.

Elsa: Ya… tapi bisakah salah satu dari kalian berdansa dengannya? Anna sudah menunggu pesta ini cukup lama, dan aku mau dia bersenang-senang.

Riku: Tentu, aku mau.

Sora: Yang benar? Kau akan berdansa? Biar aku saja, aku dan Anna sudah menjadi teman.

Riku kembali menatap lantai dansa dan melihat Hans sedang mengajak Anna berdansa.

Riku: Kelihatannya kau terlambat.

Sora: Ya. Tapi permisi, Yang Mulia, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan.

Mickey tiba dan mengganggu mereka.

Mickey: Sora, Riku ikut aku. Ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan.

Sora dan Riku mengikuti Mickey ke pinggir ruangan.

Riku: Ada apa?

Mickey: Donald dan Goofy memberitahuku kalau mereka melihat Heartless di kota. Itu artinya ada kemungkinan bahwa mereka juga ada disini.

Riku: Sebaiknya jangan memberitahu ini kepada ratu. Dia akan khawatir.

Sora: Baiklah. Aku akan memeriksa tempat ini dan mengurus mereka, jika ada.

Riku: Aku ikut.

Mereka memeriksa halaman depan, jembatan dan kota, tanpa menemukan apapun. Mereka juga berbicara kepada beberapa orang, tapi tidak ada yang melihat hal yang mencurigakan setelah serangan Heartless di dermaga.

Sora: Itu saja?

Riku: Tidak sepenuhnya. Aku pernah dengar ada kebun di kastil ini.

Sora: Baiklah kalau begitu. Mari periksa tempat itu dan lalu kembali ke ruang dansa.

Sora dan Riku pergi memeriksa kebun. Pertama, semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja.

Sora: Kelihatannya ini juga baik-baik saja.

Riku sedang berdiri dengan tenang dan sedang mendengarkan sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Riku: Entahlah. Untuk beberapa alasan, aku merasa ada yang tidak benar disini.

Di sudut kebun, seorang wanita berpakaian gelap sedang mengawasi mereka. Dia pun pergi meninggalkan mereka, tapi sebelum itu, dia menjetikkan jarinya.

Sora: Benarkah? Karena sekarang aku juga merasakannya.

Sora dan Riku menyadari ada bayangan yang aneh sedang berlari-lari di kebun. Muncullah sesosok Heartless. (Bentuknya seperti Anti-Form Sora.) dengan cepat, Heartless itu segera menyerang Sora. Sora segera mengeluarkan Keybladenya dan menahan serangan Heartless itu. Riku yang melihat kejadian ini langsung mengeluarkan Keybladenya dan segera menyerang Heartless itu. Heartless itu segera menghindar dan lari dengan sangat cepat untuk menyerang mereka berdua. Sora dan Riku kewalahan menahan semua serangan Heartless itu karena dia sangat cepat. (Berhubung serangan Anti-Form Sora memang cepat dan hampir tiada ampun.) Heartless itu pun berhenti menyerang sejenak, Sora dan Riku mulai kelelahan dan nafasnya mulai tidak teratur. Heartless itu pun segera melancarkan serangan berikutnya, tapi dengan sigap Riku mengeluarkan sebuah bola kegelapan dari Keybladenya dan mengenai Heartless itu. Heartless itupun jatuh tersungkur di tanah.

Riku: Sekarang, Sora!

Sora yang mendengar aba-aba dari Riku langsung berlari dan melakukan finishing move. Serangan Sora pun mengenai Heartless itu dan langsung menghilang.

Sora: Phew! Pertama kalinya aku melawan Heartless yang membuat aku kelelahan.

Riku: Akupun sama. Ayo, kita kembali ke ruang dansa dan memberitahu ini kepada Mickey.

Sora dan Riku meninggalkan kebun dan kembali ke ruang dansa.

Riku: Mickey, kita punya masalah.

Mickey: Itu benar. Ratu Elsa sedang berargumen dengan adiknya.

Elsa sedang berargumen dengan Anna, yang sedang berpegangan tangan dengan Hans.

Elsa: Kau tidak bisa menikahi orang yang baru saja kau temui.

Anna: Tentu bisa jika itu cinta sejati!

Riku segera menghampiri mereka.

Anna: Aku tahu banyak tentang cinta daripada kau. Yang kau tahu hanya menjauhi orang-orang.

Riku berada diantara mereka.

Riku: Maaf Yang Mulia (Anna), tapi aku rasa kau harus mendengarkan kakakmu. Maksudku, dia seorang ratu.

Hans segera menarik baju Riku.

Hans: Menjauhlah, nak! Ini bukan urusanmu!

Riku segera melepaskan tangan Hans.

Riku: Jangan sentuh aku! Memangnya, kau ini siapa?

Riku dan Hans pun memulai argumen mereka sendiri, sementara Anna mengejar Elsa, yang mencoba untuk pergi. Anna pun menarik sarung tangan Elsa untuk mengubah pikirannya.

Anna: Elsa, tolonglah! Aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini lagi.

Elsa: Kalau gitu pergilah.

Anna: Apa yang pernah aku lakukan padamu?!

Elsa: Cukup, Anna.

Anna: Tidak, kenapa kau menjauhkan dirimu dariku? Apa yang sangat kau takuti?

Elsa: Aku bilang cukup!

Elsa tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan kekuatannya dan es pun muncul. Semua yang ada di ruangan dansa langsung kaget dan mulai ketakutan.

_**BERSAMBUNG**_

Akhirnya, chapter 4 selesai juga. Mungkin, ada yang bertanya "Kenapa bisa update fic KH, sedangkan fic FF VII yang 'The Promise' belom update?" aku jujur sedang menyiapkan alur ceritanya. Jadi, untuk sementara waktu, fic itu tidak akan update sampai alurnya selesai. Maaf kalau ada typo. Hehe Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

HAH! AKHIRNYA UPDATE ! HEHE SILAHKAN DIBACA!

_**KINGDOM HEARTS 3: FROZEN WORLD(FIRST VISIT)**_

Mickey: Tidak! Ini sama sekali yang kita harapkan untuk tidak terjadi!

Sora: Tunggu. Kau tahu tentang ini?

Riku dan Mickey dan melompati es tersebut dan mengejar Elsa. Tapi, di depan mereka terjebak di keramaian, jadi Elsa sampai di pelabuhan lebih cepat dari mereka. Riku dan Mickey tiba di pelabuhan, saat Elsa sudah setengah jalan menuju hutan.

Mickey: Ini tidak bagus.

Riku: Ya. Kita harus membawa dia kembali.

Mereka mulai berlari mengejar Elsa, tidak punya waktu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada Arandelle. Saat Anna dan Hans tiba di pelabuhan, Elsa sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Riku dan Mickey masih terlihat tapi sudah sangat jauh dan sudah sampai hutan. Air disekitar mereka sudah membeku. Dan hujan salju pun mulai turun. Anna dan Hans kembali ke kerajaan saat Sora, Donald dan Goofy tiba.

Sora: Aku tidak percaya ini. Dan kenapa mereka tidak memberitahu kita?

Mereka kembali ke halaman kerajaan, dimana Anna akan membawa Elsa kembali.

Anna: Ini salahku, jadi aku yang harus memperbaiki semua ini.

Hans: Apa kau yakin? Aku tidak mau kau terluka.

Anna: Elsa adalah kakakku. Dia tidak akan melukaiku.

Sora: Anna! Kami akan ikut denganmu. Teman kami juga diluar sana. Lagipula, meskipun kakakmu bisa dipercaya, perjalanannya akan berbahaya.

Hans: Aku juga ikut.

Anna: Tidak. Aku akan pergi dengan Sora dan teman-temannya. Kau tetap disini dan menjaga Arandelle.

Hans: Kau bisa mengandalkanku.

Anna meninggalkan Arandelle bersama Sora, Donald, dan Goofy. Elsa sudah tiba di sebuah danau (dimana Anna dan Olaf bertemu) dan merasa lelah karena berlari. Dia melihat tidak ada yang mengikutinya, jadi dia mulai beristirahat sejenak. Dia bersandar pada sebuah pohon. Dia sadar bahwa dia sudah bebas dan tersenyum. Dia mulai tertawa dan berlari kesana kemari, menguji keterbatasan kekuatannya. Dengan beberapa ambaian tangan, Elsa membekukan danau dan pohon tersebut. Dia juga menciptakan sebuah boneka salju kecil. Lalu, kita melihat seorang wanita berbaju hitam berdiri dibelakang dirinya.

Wanita: Wow, harus kukatakan, kekuatanmu itu bagus sekali.

Elsa berputar dan kaget.

Elsa: Siapa kau?!

Wanita: Namaku tidaklah penting. Yang penting adalah alasan kenapa aku kemari. Aku kemari untuk menawarkanmu sesuatu.

Elsa: Penawaran?

Wanita: Aku bisa menggunakan wanita yang kuat dan muda sepertimu. Ikut saja denganku, dan akan aku pastikan kalau kau akan mencapai kekuatanmu ke potensial yang maksimum.

Elsa berpaling dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Elsa: Tidak…tidak terima kasih. Yang aku mau hanya bebas, dan adikku bisa aman dariku. Dan aku tau aku bisa membuat itu terjadi sendirian.

Wanita itu mulai frustasi, tapi masih belum marah.

Wanita: Kau pikir kau bisa membuat adikmu aman hanya dengan menjauh? Dia akan datang mengejarmu cepat atau lambat kau akan melukainya. Bergabunglah denganku, dan aku akan membawamu ke tempat dimana dia tidak bisa mengikutimu.

Elsa: Bagus sekali, tapi aku kemari untuk bebas, tidak untuk datang ke penjara lainnya. Lagipula, ada sesuatu yang memberitahuku bahwa aku tidak boleh percaya padamu. Tinggalkan aku sendiri!

Wanita: Begitukah? Kau benar-benar berpikir kau dapat mengalahkanku dengan mudah? Akan ku beritahu kau sesuatu, dasar bodoh! Jika kau tidak mau ikut denganku, akan ku bawa kau dengan paksa!

Wanita itu mulai menyerang Elsa. Elsa menyerang balik tapi tidak mampu mengalahkan wanita itu, karena kurangnya pengalaman bertarung. Wanita itu menahan serangan Elsa dan kembali menyerang Elsa dan membuat Elsa terjatuh ke tanah. Wanita itu mulai mengangkat tongkatnya ke atas.

Wanita: Dan ini adalah hukuman karena kau keras kepala!

Mickey: Stop!

Mickey menyerang wanita itu dari belakang, sementara Riku datang untuk menolong Elsa.

Riku: Kau… Maleficent! Sudah kuduga! Apa kau tidak menyerah?

Maleficent: Takkan! Dan jangan kau anggap ini sudah selesai!

Ternyata wanita itu adalah Maleficent. Dia mulai meng-teleportasi dirinya untuk melarikan diri. Saat Maleficent menghilang, sekumpulan Heartless muncul.

Mickey: Kelihatannya kita harus bertarung lagi. Mundurlah, Yang Mulia!

Elsa pun berdiri.

Elsa: Tidak! Aku juga akan bertarung!

Mereka bertiga bertarung melawan Heartless yang jumlahnya sekitar 10. Riku mulai menyerang Heartless yang pertama lalu berikutnya. Mickey menciptakan Orb of light dan melemparkannya. Orb itu mengalahkan beberapa Heartless. Elsa mulai menyerang Heartless itu dengan menciptakan beberapa tombak es dan menyerang mereka. Heartless pun dikalahkan.

Riku: Wow, kau luar biasa.

Elsa: Terima kasih, tapi kenapa kalian kemari?

Mickey: Kami kemari untuk membawa kau kembali. Melarikan diri tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

Elsa: Begitu juga kembali! Kau lihat betapa mudahnya kekuatanku keluar. Dan sekarang, semua orang mulai menganggap aku monster! Aku tidak bisa kembali!

Elsa berputar dan mulai berjalan.

Mickey: Tapi…

Elsa: Aku berterima kasih atas segalanya pada kalian. Tapi, aku rasa kalian harus kembali dan tinggalkan aku sendiri.

Riku melihat Elsa berjalan menjauh. Dia menutup matanya, dan mulai melihat kembali masa lalunya, saat kekuatan kegelapan masih menguasai dirinya.

Riku: Aku akan bicara padanya.

Mickey: Silahkan, jika itu bisa membantu.

Riku mulai berlari untuk mengejar Elsa.

Riku: Yang Mulia, boleh aku bicara sebentar.

Elsa: Ada apa?

Riku: Aku hanya berpikir kalau kau sebaiknya tidak sendirian. Dan aku tau, kau tidak mau itu.

Elsa: Pergi saja! Kau sama sekali tidak mengenalku! Kau tidak tau perasaanku!

Riku berhenti dan diam sejenak.

Riku: Benar, aku tidak mengenalmu dengan baik. Tapi, aku rasa aku tau perasaanmu. Aku bicara soal pengalaman pribadi. Elsa pun berhenti.

Elsa: Apa maksudmu?

Riku: Aku pernah memiliki kelemahan, aku mendengarkan Maleficent, membuat kesalahan yang salah dan terjatuh kedalam kegelapan. Itu membuatku lupa akan siapa diriku dan bahkan melukai orang yang sangat aku sayangi, terutama sahabatku. Aku tidak bilang kalau penderitaanmu itu sebentar, dan setidaknya rasanya sama sakitnya sepertiku. Tapi, ada satu hal yang ingin aku beritahu: kau menghadapi sebuah badai yang sebaiknya jangan kau hadapi sendiri. Dan sekarang, hanya kami yang bisa membantumu.

Riku pun mulai mengulurkan tangannya. Elsa pertama ragu, tapi perlahan mulai memegang tangan Riku.

Elsa: Kau tau kalau aku tidak bisa kembali denganmu?

Riku: Kalau begitu kami akan ikut denganmu.

Elsa: Benarkah?

Mickey: Benarkah?

Riku berputar ke Mickey dan menghampirinya dan bicara kepadanya dengan suara yang kecil.

Riku: Memaksanya kembali sekarang hanya membuat keadaan semakin buruk. Dia mencoba untuk mengendalikan kekuatannya dalam jangka waktu yang lama dan itu tidak bekerja. Aku percaya kalau dia harus menyadari dan menerima kekuatannya untuk mengontrolnya, seperti aku.

Mickey: Apa kau yakin?

Riku: Tidak begitu. Tapi, aku rasa itu rencana yang terbaik untuk saat ini.

Mickey: Baiklah. Aku akan percaya padamu.

Elsa: Permisi, apa yang kalian bicarakan?

Riku: Bukan sesuatu yang penting, Yang Mulia. Beritahu kami kemana kau ingin pergi.

Elsa tertawa kecil.

Elsa: Tolong, jangan panggil aku 'Yang Mulia' lagi. Teman seperti kalian boleh memanggilku Elsa.

Riku: Baiklah Yang Mul… maksudku, Elsa.

Elsa: Dan aku rasa kita harus pergi ke gunung utara. Sejauh mungkin dari Arandelle.

Sementara mereka pergi, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa boneka salju yang Elsa ciptakan mulai mengedipkan matanya.

_**BERSAMBUNG**_

Oke, chapter 5 sudah selesai. Mungkin ada diantara kalian yang bertanya "Kenapa sekarang dialognya memakai ( : ) ? jujur saja, aku mulai mengubah cara mereka berdialog agar aku lebih mudah untuk menyelesaikan cerita ini. Karena, cerita ini mengambil alur berdasarkan film Frozen, hanya saja menambahkan beberapa karakter Kingdom Hearts dan mengubah sedikit alur ceritanya.


	6. Chapter 6

Akhirnya, update! Hehe, maaf sudah bikin menunggu. Semoga fic ini dapat menyembuhkan luka hati kalian yg sudah menunggu kelanjutan fic ini *ehh

_**KINGDOM HEARTS 3: FROZEN WORLD (FIRST VISIT)**_

Sora, Anna, Donald dan Goofy baru saja sampai hutan. Perjalanan mereka melambat karena salju.

Anna: Elsa! Ini aku, Anna, adikmu, yang ingin minta maaf! Dimana kau!

Donald: Yeah, teruskan. Dia pasti akan menjawabmu segera.

Anna: Apa katamu?

Sora: Jangan pedulikan dia. Dia hanya orang yang pesimis dan pemarah.

Donald: Aku tidak begitu!

Goofy: Ya, itu benar. Tapi Sora, kurasa Donald benar kali ini. Sang Ratu mungkin bias disekitar sini. Dan meskipun dia sekitar sini, aku tidak yakin dia ingin ditemukan.

Anna mendengarkan perkataan Goofy, dan bertambah sedih.

Sora: Jangan dengarkan mereka Anna. Aku yakin kita akan menemukan kakakmu. Dan saat kita berhasil, aku yakin dia akan terkejut.

Anna tersenyum dan terus berjalan. Saat dia sedang tidak melihat, Sora berputar dan menghadap Donald dan Goofy, beritahu mereka untuk diam. Lalu mereka mendengar sesuatu.

Sora: Siapa itu!

Anna: Elsa, apa itu kau?

Didalam bayangan mereka melihat semacam bentuk yang berwarna gelap dan menghampiri mereka perlahan.

Sora: Pasti bukan dia. Itu sesuatu yang lebih besar.

Goofy: Heartless?

Donald: Tetap disini, Anna. Kami takkan membiarkan dia mendekat!

Sora dan yang lain berlari menghampiri sosok itu dan akan menyerangnya.

Kristoff: Hey, tunggu! Tunggu! Aku bukan kemari untuk bertarung!

Mereka semua berhenti sebelum menyerang Kristoff.

Goofy: Kau bukan monster?

Kristoff: Yah, sejauh yang aku tau, aku ini manusia, sama dengan kalian! Namaku Kristoff.

Anna: Aku Anna. Mereka adalah teman-temanku. Sora, Donald dan Goofy.

Sora: Hi! Pertanyaan. Kenapa kau tertutup dengan salju?

Donald: Dan berjalan seperti zombie?

Kristoff: Yah, aku baru saja kembali dari gunung utara. Badai es ini sangat kuat. Aku kemari karena aku mendengar ada yang berteriak dan aku pikir dia tersesat.

Anna: Tunggu! Soal gunung utara, apa terlihat seperti… ada sihirnya?

Kristoff: Yah, bias dibilang begitu.

Anna: Hey, Sora! Mungkin Elsa berada disana. Ayo pergi!

Sora: Anna, tunggu! Kau pikir kita kesana dengan apa? Kita sudah kewalahan melewati salju ini. Kita bahkan tidak memiliki peralatan yang digunakan untuk mendaki.

Kristoff: Ada sebuah toko terdekat. Kalian bias ikut aku kesana.

Kristoff langsung jalan tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Anna: Haruskah kita percaya padanya?

Sora: Dia terlihat sedikit aneh, tapi aku bias bilang dia bukan orang jahat. Dan, kita tidak punya pilihan. Toko itu kurasa ide yang bagus. Kita tidak akan bisa kemana-mana tanpa peralatan.

Sementara itu…

Riku, Mickey dan Elsa telah sampai di gunung.

Mickey: Baiklah, kurasa ini sudah cukup jauh.

Elsa melihat sebuah gunung didepannya.

Elsa: Kurasa belum.

Riku: Kecuali kau belum memberitahu kami bahwa kau bisa terbang. Aku lihat kita tidak bisa ke gunung itu.

Elsa tertawa.

Elsa: Tidak. Aku tidak bisa terbang. Tapi, ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku coba.

Riku: Seperti apa?

Dengan sihirnya, Elsa membuat sebuah tangga dari es.

Riku: Wow.

Elsa: Aku baru mulai!

Elsa lari di tangga itu, Riku dan Mickey mengikuti dia. Elsa membuat sebuah kastil es. Dan sebuah gaun berwarna biru cerah. Riku hanya bisa terdiam dan terpesona dengan penampilan Elsa sementara Mickey sedang sibuk melihat-lihat kastil es dengan mata terkagum-kagum.

Elsa: Apa? Aku terlihat aneh?

Riku: Tidak… hanya saja, kau terlihat cantik.

Elsa tersipu.

Elsa: Menurutmu begitu? Terima kasih…

Elsa berjalan di balkon. Riku sadar kalau Mickey sedang melihatnya dengan tersenyum-senyum.

Riku: Apa? Dia memang cantik.

Mickey: Benar… tapi ini pertama kali aku mendengar kau mengatakan itu kepada orang lain.

Riku berjalan menjauh dan Mickey tertawa kecil.

Sora dan yang lain sudah hampir sampai di toko.

Kristoff: Jadi, apa yang membuat Sang Ratu jadi gila?

Anna: Yah, itu salahku. Dia terkejut saat aku bertunangan, karena aku baru saja bertemu dengannya, pada hari itu…

Kristoff: Tunggu, apa? Kau bercanda?

Anna: Tidak, dia terkejut dan tidak mau merestui pernikahan kami.

Kristoff: Tidak. Aku tidak sedang membicarakan itu. Kau sudah bertunangan pada orang yang baru saja kau temui pada hari itu? (Kristoff menghadap wajahnya kepada Sora dan yang lain.) apa dia serius? Seperti apa rupanya?

Anna: Menawan…

Sora: Kami tidak begitu mengenalnya.

Kristoff: Ohh, bagus. Kau menikahi seseorang yang bahkan tidak dikenali oleh teman-temanmu?

Anna: Yah, kuharap aku bisa memperkanalkan dirinya pada mereka, tapi aku rasa itu tidak penting, semenjak aku baru saja bertemu dengan mereka pada hari itu.

Kristoff: Tunggu! Apa kau juga bilang bahwa kau memulai perjalan gila ini dengan orang-orang yang baru kau kenal? Apa orangtua mu pernah mengajarkanmu tentang orang asing?

Anna menjauh sedikit dari Kristoff.

Anna: Tentu saja.

Kristoff: Hey, itu tokonya.

Donald: Aku melihat sebuah kereta luncur! Dan seekor rusa!

Mereka mulai berlari.

Kristoff: Hey, tunggu!

Sora, Donald, Goofy dan Anna berkumpul di kereta luncur tersebut.

Anna: Ini akan membuat perjalan semakin mudah!

Sora: Apa ini dijual?

Kristoff: Tidak! Itu milikku!

Anna: Punyamu? Bagus! Kau bisa membawa kami ke gunung utara.

Kristoff: Tidak! Aku tidak mengantar orang-orang.

Donald melihat kereta luncur itu dan Kristoff.

Donald: Baiklah, apa perkejaanmu?

Kristoff: Aku menjual es.

Mereka semua mulai tertawa.

Kristoff: Apa yang lucu?

Sora: Maaf. Tapi, kurasa bisnismu itu tidak akan bertahan saat musim dingin ini berakhir.

Anna: Kami akan menghentikan musim dingin ini. Dan jika kau membantu kami, aku akan membalasmu.

Kristoff lalu berputar dan berbisikkan dengan Sven. Yang lain mulai bingung.

Sora: Dia… tidak apa-apa kan?

Anna: Yah, tadi pagi aku pikir seorang pria memiliki bebek dan anjing yang bisa bicara sebagai teman itu cukup aneh. Tapi, aku rasa dia memecahkan rekor.

Kristoff: Baiklah, kami memutuskan untuk membantumu. Tapi pertama, Sven butuh waktu untuk istirahat. Kalian bisa memanfaatkan waktu yang ada untuk bersiap-siap. Di toko itu, ada dijual perlengkapan untuk mendaki. Beri tahu aku saat kalian sudah siap.

Sora dan Anna: Bagus…

Beberapa waktu kemudian, mereka sudah siap dan Kristoff pun sudah siap untuk perjalanan. Saat Anna mau naik kereta luncur, segerombolan Heartless muncul.

Sora: Oh… hebat.

Sora, Donald dan Goofy mengeluarkan senjata mereka dan siap bertarung.

Anna: Kita harus membantu!

Kristoff: Aku setuju, tapi apa sugestimu?

Anna melihat-lihat isi kereta luncur Kristoff dan menemukan sebuah kapak berukuran sedang dan mengambilnya.

Anna: Akan ku pinjam ini.

Anna melompat dari kereta luncur dan berdiri disamping Sora.

Goofy: Anna! Apa yang kau lakukan?

Anna: Aku akan membantu!

Donald: Kami tidak bisa melindungi kau dan kereta luncur itu secara bersamaan! Ini bukan permainan anak-anak!

Anna: Jangan panggil aku anak-anak! Aku lebih tua dari Sora! Dan aku hanya ingin menjadi berguna.

Sora mulai ragu. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa dibelakangnya, ada Heartless yang melompat untuk menyerang Sora. Anna dengan sigap langsung menyerang Heartless itu. Sora hanya bisa diam.

Anna: Bagaimana?

Sora: Baiklah. Dia ikut.

Kristoff: Kau yakin? Jika aku jadi kau, aku tidak percaya padanya.

Goofy: Baiklah, mari kalahkan mereka!

Mereka berempat maju untuk bertarung. Donald menggunakan spell magnet untuk mengumpulkan Heartless lalu melepaskan spell thundaga untuk mengalahkan mereka. Goofy mulai menghancurkan mereka satu per satu dengan perisanya. Sedangkan Anna…. Dia terlihat kesulitan mengalahkan Heartless-Heartless itu, karena tidak memiliki pengalaman bertarung dan bahkan dia tidak bisa memegang kapak dengan benar. Tetapi, pada akhirnya, dia bisa mengalahkan beberapa Heartless. Sora mulai kewalahan karena banyak Heartless mengincar dia, karena dia memiliki Keyblade.

Sora: Sial! Aku tidak punya pilihan. Donald, Goofy! Saatnya!

Donald dan Goofy langsung menghampiri Sora dan menyatu padanya.

Sora: LIGHT!

Sora dikelilingi cahaya dan pakaiannya berubah… yaitu menjadi putih bergaris-garis hitam (Final Form). Ditangan Sora, sudah ada Oblivion dan Oathkeeper di belakang punggungnya dan tubuhnya mengapung di udara. Sora mulai menghabisi mereka sekaligus. Sora mengayunkan Keyblade-nya ke berbagai arah dan mengalahkan Heartless-Heartless tersebut. Sora lalu melempar Keyblade-nya ke salah satu Heartless yang berada jauh darinya dan kena. Keyblade itu kembali kepada Sora. Donald dan Goofy mulai memisahkan diri dari Sora. Anna dan Goofy hanya terdiam kaku ditempat mereka.

Kristoff: A-a-apa itu barusan? K-kalian bisa menyatu?

Sora: Ini adalah salah satu kemampuan dari Battle Outfit-ku. Dia bisa mengubah warnanya jadi lebih keren, dan memberikanku kekuatan yang hebat.

Anna: O-oke. Karena pertarungannya sudah selesai, mari kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita.

_**BERSAMBUNG**_

Akhirnya, chap 6 sudah selesai. Aku menambahkan system form pada fic ku kali ini. Agar pertarungannya semaki greget. Hehe. Mohon reviewnya! Maaf kalo kurang bagus.


	7. Chapter 7

Update! Terima kasih sudah menunggu! Silahkan dibaca!

_**KINGDOM HEARTS 3: FROZEN WORLD (FIRST VISIT)**_

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Anna dan Kristoff melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Sora: Hey, Anna! Kau cukup lumayan.

Anna: Lumayan? Kurasa aku melakukannya dengan baik. Atau kau, pria berbadan besar ingin mengatakan sesuatu?

Kristoff: Ok, mungkin aku meremehkanmu sedikit.

Saat dalam perjalanan, mereka melihat Arandelle sudah tertutup salju dan beku.

Kristoff: Wow, Arandelle benar-benar beku. Aku tak percaya kakakmu melakukan itu.

Anna: Aku juga. Tapi, aku tau Elsa akan mencairkannya.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan, dan melihat sebuah boneka salju.

Anna: Aww… imut sekali!

Boneka Salju: Terima kasih!

Anna: Whoa!

Anna menendang kepala boneka salju tersebut. Kepalanya tiba di tangan Kristoff, lalu dia melemparnya lagi. Kepalanya jatuh ke badannya, tetapi dengan keadaan terbalik.

Boneka Salju: Tunggu, apa ini aku saja atau kalian sedang bergelantungan seperti kelelawar?

Anna tertawa kecil lalu menghampirinya dan memutar kepalanya.

Anna: Nah, begitu lebih baik.

Boneka Salju: Baiklah, aku belum perkenalkan diriku. Hai semua, namaku Olaf. Dan aku menyukai pelukan hangat.

Anna: Olaf? Itu benar! Olaf!

Olaf: Dan kau…?

Anna: Ohh, aku Anna.

Kristoff: Aku Kristoff. Dan rusaku ini namanya Sven.

Sora: Aku Sora!

Donald: Donald!

Goofy: Goofy!

Anna: Hey, Olaf. Apa Elsa yang membuatmu?

Olaf: Ya, kenapa?

Anna: Apa kau tau dia dimana?

Olaf: Ya, kenapa?

Anna: Kalau begitu, dia pasti sudah dekat!

Olaf: Ya, kenapa?

Kristoff: Karena kami akan mengembalikan musim panas.

Olaf: Benarkah?! Kalau begitu, mari kita pergi dan membawa kembali musim panas!

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka untuk menemukan keberadaan Elsa.

Sementara itu….

Elsa sedang berada di lantai dua, terlihat sedikit depresi. Riku pergi untuk berbicara dengannya.

Riku: Apa kau baik-baik saja?

Elsa: Aku hanya… rasanya enak untuk bisa bebas, bisa menggunakan kekuatanku tanpa melukai siapapun. Tapi….

Riku: Kau berharap kau bisa kembali ke dirimu yang sebelumnya?

Elsa berputar dan mengangguk.

Riku: Aku tau perasaanmu. Tapi jangan khawatir. Jika aku selamat dari kegelapan, aku yakin kau juga bisa.

Elsa melihat mata Riku dan mulai tersenyum.

Riku: Aku dan Mickey akan memeriksa tempat ini. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau Maleficent disekitar sini. Kau mau ikut?

Elsa: Terima kasih, tapi aku akan menunggu disini. Ini pertama kalinya aku dapat menciptakan sesuatu begitu indah dengan kekuatanku. Aku merasa aman disini.

Riku melihat sekelilingnya.

Riku: Aku bisa melihat kenapa. Tapi okay, kami akan kembali.

Elsa melihat Riku keluar dan berputar dan berjalan ke balkon kastil. Dia pun tersenyum. Pada waktu yang bersamaan, Sora dan yang lain tiba di kastil es.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Anna, Kristoff: Wow…

Mereka mulai menaiki tangganya.

Olaf: Jadi, Anna. Bagaimana kau akan mengembalikan musim panas?

Anna: Jangan khawatir. Yang perlu aku lakukan adalah berbicara dengan kakakku.

Kristoff: Itu saja? Hebat… bisnis es ku bergantung pada percakapan antara kau dan kakakmu.

Sora: Jangan khawatir, Kristoff. Elsa pasti akan mendengarkan kita.

Anna: Kita? Sora, jangan tersinggung tapi sebaiknya-

Riku dan Mickey keluar dari kastil.

Riku: Sora?! Kalian semua disini?

Sora: Riku! King Mickey!

Sora, Donald, dan Goofy berlari menuju gerbang kastil untuk menemui teman mereka, dan Olaf adalah yang pertama mengikuti mereka.

Sora: Ini adalah teman baru kami. Itu Olaf, dia Kristoff, dan si rusa adalah Sven. Dan kau sudah mengenal Anna.

Mickey: Senang bertemu kalian semua.

Anna: Hai! Apa Elsa disini? Aku harus bicara padanya.

Riku: Yah, dia berada didalam. Tapi, kurasa itu ide yang buruk. Dia masih cukup sedih karena semua ini.

Anna: Aku tau! Itulah kenapa aku datang kemari. Untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Dan kelihatannya kau tidak takut dengannya.

Mickey: Hey, itu dia! Jika Anna mengambil Kristal ini, dia bisa bicara dengan Elsa tanpa perlu khawatir.

Donald: Apa yang kau bicarakan?

Riku dan Mickey mengeluarkan Kristal mereka dan menunjukkannya kepada mereka.

Mickey: Ini adalah Kristal api. Yang memberikan ini kepada kami berkata, Kristal ini akan melindungi hati kita dari kedinginan.

Sora: Keren! Anna, itu sempurna!

Anna: Terima kasih. Tapi jangan tersinggung, aku tidak membutuhkannya. Elsa takkan melukaiku.

Riku melepaskan kalungnya dan memberikannya kepada Anna.

Riku: Jangan tersinggung, tapi aku tidak percaya kepada keputusanmu, putri. Jika kau ingin bertemu dengan kakakmu, kau harus memakai ini.

Anna menatap Riku dengan sedikit kesal lalu mengambilnya.

Anna: Baiklah. Tapi, aku mengharapkan permintaan maaf darimu jika kau salah.

Kristoff: Hey, semenjak kalian mempunyai 2 kalung, siapa yang akan ikut denganmu?

Donald: Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengkhawatirkan Anna?

Kristoff (Dengan wajah merah): Bukan itu. Hanya saja, aku ingin melihat isi kastil ini. Maksudku, es adalah hidupku!.

Anna: Aku tersentuh dengan kepedulianmu. Tapi aku pergi sendiri.

Anna pun masuk, dan yang lain duduk di tangga itu. Tapi, saat tiada yang sadar, Sora melihat kebelakang dan melihat Olaf menyelinap masuk ke kastil. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sora juga masuk.

Anna sedang melihat-lihat kastil dan mata yang terkagum. Saat dia berputar, dia melihat Olaf dan Sora.

Anna: Apa yang kalian lakukan? Sudah kubilang kalau aku ingin pergi sendiri.

Sora: Maaf, Anna. Olaf menyelinap masuk. Jadi, aku harus mengikutinya.

Olaf: Elsa yang membuatku. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya!

Elsa: Anna?

Mereka melihat Elsa berdiri di tangga. Elsa terlihat sedikit takut, tapi dia juga senang dapat bertemu dengan adiknya.

Anna: Kau terlihat berbeda. Tapi, aku datang untuk meminta maaf terhadap apa yang terjadi.

Elsa: Tidak apa-apa. Tapi, menjauhlah. Ini untuk kebaikanmu.

Anna: Elsa, kumohon! Dengarkan aku! Kita sangat dekat saat kita kecil. Kita bisa seperti itu lagi.

Elsa membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Anna saat itu.

Elsa: Tidak. Kita tidak bisa.

Maleficent(didalam kepala Elsa): Tentu kau tidak bisa. Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau ini akan terjadi? Seharusnya kau bergabung denganku. Kau hanya bisa melukai adikmu.

Elsa: Apa?

Sora, Anna dan Olaf berpikir Elsa sedang berbicara sendiri.

Anna: Elsa, apa yang terjadi?

Elsa: Tinggalkan….aku….SENDIRI!

_**BERSAMBUNG**_

Akhirnya, chap 7 selesai! Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu. Maaf kalau ada typo, ato kurang bagus.


	8. Chapter 8

YESS! UPDATE! MAAF BAGI KALIAN YANG PENASARAN BANGET UNTUK FIC INI. SAYA MOHON MAAF SEBESAR – BESARNYA ! UDAH SATU TAHUN GK UPDATE DAN SEKARANG BARU UPDATE! MOHON MAAF BANGET... silahkan menikmati.

_**KINGDOM HEARTS 3: FROZEN WORLD (FIRST VISIT)**_

Donald: apa? Kau bilang Maleficent ada disini?

Riku: ya. Dia mencoba untuk membuat Elsa bergabung dengannya.

Goofy: Yah, itu menjelaskan mengapa ada banyak Heartless di dunia ini. Itu artinya ada dua masalah besar di Arandelle.

Mickey: apa yang pertama?

Kristoff: kau tidak tau? Sang ratu telah membuat Arandelle menjadi beku abadi. Seluruh kerajaan tertutupi dengan salju.

Riku mulai berpikir.

Riku: tidak… Jika Elsa tau tentang itu, dia akan shock! Sora, mari… tunggu. Dimana dia?

Kristoff: dia tidak disini bersama dengan Olaf!

Riku mulai berlari memasuki istana. Dia lantai pertama, dia melihat kalung Kristal api yang dia berikan kepada Anna.

Riku: tidak, tidak, tidak! Apa yang dia pikirkan?!

Elsa sedang bersandar di balkon istana. Sora, Anna dan Olaf sedang berdiri dari kejauhan.

Anna: Elsa, kau bisa mendengarku?

Elsa: Tidak. Aku ingin kalian KELUAR!

Elsa segera menyerang mereka dengan kekuatan esnya, tanpa disengaja, serangan itu mengenai hati Anna. Riku segera memasuki ruangan dan melihat Anna sedang tergeletak di lantai dan Sora mencoba untuk membangunkannya. Elsa hanya bisa diam melihat itu.

Sora: tidak apa – apa. Kau memakai kalung itu.

Riku segera menunjukkan kalung itu.

Riku: Tidak.

Anna: tidak apa – apa. Aku baik – baik saja. Dan kami tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu, Elsa!

Elsa: tidak. Kau akan pergi.

Elsa menciptakan sebuah monster salju raksasa. Monster itu menangkap Sora, Anna, dan Olaf dan segera ingin menangkap Riku tetapi Elsa memerintahkannya untuk tidak melakukannya dan tinggalkan dia sendiri. Monster itu lalu keluar dan melempar Sora dan yang lain keluar istana. Riku segera mengikuti monster itu untuk memastikan apakah mereka baik – baik saja.

Elsa: Tolong! Jangan pergi!

Riku: aku hanya akan memastikan apakah mereka baik – baik saja.

Riku lalu mengejar monster itu. Ketika monster itu berpaling untuk memasuki istana lagi, Anna melempar bola salju ke monster itu. Monster itu langsung marah.

Sora: Cepat! Lari!

Semua mulai berlari kecuali Olaf.

Olaf: jangan khawatir teman – teman! Aku akan menahannya.!

Olaf mencoba untuk menggapai kakinya, tapi monster itu menendang Olaf. Goofy dan Donald melihat Olaf sedang melayang di udara.

Goofy: Olaf!

Goofy berputar dan menghadap monster itu. Mickey dan Donald segara menyusulnya.

Mickey: Goofy, tunggu!

Donald: apa yang kau pikirkan?!

Goofy: lawanlah orang yang sepadan!

Goofy segera mengeluarkan perisainya saat Donald dan Mickey tiba dan mencoba untuk menyeretnya. Monster itu memukul tanah dan mereka semua terpental. Riku tiba dan melihat Mickey, Donald, dan Goofy sedang terkapar di tanah.

Mickey: Anna sudah membuat monster itu marah dan sekarang dia sedang mengejar mereka! Mereka membutuhkan bantuan kita!

Riku: bagaimana dengan Elsa? Kita tidak bisa meninggalkan dia sendirian!

Mickey: Baiklah. Aku akan pergi menolong mereka sedangkan kalian bertiga tinggal disini bersama Elsa. Kami akan kembali secepat mungkin. Sora, Anna, Kristoff dan Sven sudah menemui jalan buntu dimana dibawah hanya sebuah jurang. Mereka mencoba kembali dan mencari jalan keluar lain tetapi monster itu sudah sampa dan menghalangi mereka.

Sora: jangan khawatir! Aku bisa atasi ini!

Sora mengeluarkan keyblade-nya dan bersiap untuk bertarung.

Sora: dimana Riku dan yang lain? Aku butuh bantuan disini….

Mickey tiba dengan menggunakan papan seluncur bersama Olaf. Papan itu menabrak monster itu. Olaf terpental ke udara dan Kristoff menangkapnya.

Olaf: terima kasih, kawan!

Mickey: maaf terlambat. Sekarang, mari selesaikan ini!

Anna: punya ruang untukku?

Sora bisa bernafas lega ketika mendapat bantuan dari Mickey. Dia tidak bisa berharap banyak dari Anna, mengingat dia tidak berpengalaman dalam bertarung. Sora segera berlari dan menyerang kakinya. Monster itu langsung jatuh. Mickey langsung melompat dan mengeluarkan bola cahaya tepat mengenai monster itu. Tampaknya, monster itu memiliki kekuatan regenerasi yang cepat sehingga kakinya mulai terbentuk lagi. Monster itu segera bangun, mengambil sebuah pohon dan menyerang mereka. Sora segera menahan pohon tersebut dengan Reflega bersamaan dengan Mickey karena mereka tidak punya waktu untuk menghindar. Anna hanya bisa diam karena dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

Sora: dia terlalu kuat! Kekuatan regenerasinya menyebalkan!

Mickey: kalau begitu, kita hancurkan dia dengan serangan gabungan. Incar dadanya Sora.

Sora mengangguk lalu menyerang monster itu dengan melemparkan keyblade-nya ke dada monster itu. Monster itu seperti merasakan kesakitan yang mendalam. Mickey segera menyerang dada monster itu dengan sekuat tenaga, dadanya terbuka dan terlihat sebuah bola putih bercahaya didalam dadanya.

Mickey: itu pasti hatinya!

Mickey melompat mundur dan memberikan instruksi kepada Sora untuk bekerja sama. Sora mengangguk, berlari untuk mengambil keyblade-nya dan segera melompat setinggi mungkin bersamaan dengan Mickey. Mereka menghadapkan keyblade mereka ke dada monster itu.

Sora, Mickey: LIGHT!

Sebuah sinar muncul dari keyblade mereka dan mengenai dada monster itu. Monster itu langsung hancur ketika dadanya diserang. Kelihatannya, itu adalah kelemahannya. Mereka telah menang melawan monster itu. Seketika itu juga, Anna tersungkur ke tanah dan memegang dadanya. Rambutnya berubah sebagian menjadi putih. Mickey juga langsung pingsan karena kelelahan.

Sora: cepat! Bawa mereka kedalam kedalam kereta!

Anna: mengapa kau peduli kepadaku, Kristoff?

Kristoff ingin menjawab tetapi dipotong oleh Olaf.

Olaf: apa dia baik – baik saja?

Kristoff: pasti tidak!

Sora memakaikan kalung Kristal itu kepada Anna tetapi kalung itu berubah menjadi biru karena kekuatan itu tidak cukup untuk menghangatkan hati Anna.

Kristoff: sia – sia. Tapi aku tau kita harus kemana! Ikut denganku!

Mereka memasuki kereta dan mulai berjalan ke suatu tempat.

AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA! Maaf butuh waktu update yang lama. Aku bener – bener lupa untuk menyelesaikan fic ini wkwkwk.. maaf ya sekali lagi. Aku usahakan untuk update seminggu sekali atau tidak sebulan sekali.


End file.
